Heartbreak
by LEXX66
Summary: After a car crash,Shawn Michaels looses the love of his life.will he ever love again? Warning slash pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody stand by me**

SUMMARY: Shawn Michaels finds love in his best friend. After his wife dies from a car crash.

Pairing:

Shawn/Rabecca

Shawn/?

Friends: Hunnter and John cena

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part: One

Dad wake up its moring its my birthday!

Shawn opened his eyes and saw his son jumping up and down on his side of the bed

Happy birthday sport! come here and give your old man a hug.

Cameron hops into his dad's arms.

I love you sport. I love you too dad.

Cameron hops down from from his mom and dad's bed and back to his room to wake his sister Cheyenne up.

Shawn and Rabecca have been marryed for about eight years, they are the happiest family.

Shawn gets up from the bed and wakes his wife up with a kiss on the lips.

Good morning baby. Rabecca said while rubbing her eyes.

Rabecca gets up from bed and gets dressed.

Baby I need to go out for a litttle while . I need I need to get Cameron a birthday cake so i'll be back like in a two hours ok.

Rabecca goes over to her husband and kises him on the lips.

I you baby

Shawn hugs her close to him. I love you too.

He releashed her from his arms and that's the last time that he ever saw his wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part two coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: Losing The Ones you Love**

Part Two: Losing The Ones you Love

Cameron runs back into his mother's and father's room.

Dad why are you crying.

Shawn turned around and faced his son.

Oh cam I've got a call from someone and they said that mommy didn't make it to the store.

Cam had worry in his eyes.

What do you mean by that daddy? what did you mean that she didn't make it

Shawn broke down again.

Cam she got into a car accident. She died baby.

Cameron ran into his daddy's arms and cry his heart out.

Cheyenne run's in and hugs her daddy and starts to cry

I want Mom I want mommy she cries out.

Oh honey mommy went to heaven I'm sorry

He just sat there and comfort them as they cryed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three : family and love matters**

Cam and his sister cried their self asleep in their daddy's arms.

It's been a hard day for Cam because, He had lost his mother and left with his dad.

Today's his 10'th birthday.

Shawn placed them both on the bed and answered the door down stairs

Oh hey Hunter.

Hunter closed the door and hugged Shawn

Oh Shawn I'm so sorry of what happen I heard on the news about the car crash.

Shawn looked Hunter in the face and broke down again.

Oh I'm going to miss her Hunter

Hunt pulled Shawn into a hug held him there and rubed his hair and Shawn laid his head on triple H's chest

And cried his heart out in his bestfriend's arms.

Hunt lifted Shawn face up with his hands.

Listen to me buddy it'll be all right just relax it'll be OK i know you loved her a lot just relax, I'm here for you OK.

Said Hunt all over and all over again in Shawn's ear with words of comfort.

Shawn relaxed a bit in hunt's arms.

Hunt ran his hand threw Shawn's hair to relax him a bit and then Shawn rised his head and looked in Hunt's eyes.

thank's Hunter

For what?

For comforting me and making me feel better your a great friend hunter

Shawn gaved Hunt a hug.

This made Hunt's heart melt.

Oh no problem that's what friends are for.

Hunt looked in Shawn's eyes and Shawn did the same thing.

Shawn I have something to to tell you

What is it hunt

I love you. I all way have sense the day you and your wife got marryed.

Oh I love you too hunt

Their lips met in to a kiss

They broke apart and looked into each other's arms.

shawn i want to move out of my dads house and move here with you with your kids after Rabecca's funeral, is that ok with you Shawn?

Yes I would love to have you stay here with you.

Thanks Shawn I love you a lot.

They Kissed once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part four: Moving in Shawn's house**

It's been two days sense they had Rebecca's funeral.

Hunter and John moved in with their best friend and the kids.

Hunter and John comfort shawn in their caring ways.

they don't like to see their best friend in alot of pain, even if something have happen like two days ago.

Poor Shawn he cried his heart out at the funeral.

Hunter and John had to carry Shawn into the car along with the Kids Cam and Chey cried alot to.

Now its Monday and Hunter and John just moved in.

"Uncle John Uncle John wake up it's morning"Chey said while runing to John's room onto The bed.

John opened his eyes and looked up at Chey and huged her.

"Good morning to you sweet one.

Chey huged John back and sat n the bed next to John.

"Uncle John is my mom coming back?

"No Sweetie she's in heaven with the angels she will be looking down at you.

Cheyenne starts to cry and John takes her into his arms and holds her.

"It's ok sweetie we all miss her, I know just relax,uncle John and uncle hunter are here for the three of you ok sweetie we live her now.

Chey looked up at John and huged him.

" I love you uncle john.

"I love you too cheyenne. Now how about we go down stairs and make something to eat for all of us.

John got up from the bed and Chey hoped into his arms and Huged him.

:I would love that uncle John.

They made their way down Stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part five Coming soon

Sorry I took too long. I be too busy all the time. Going to art programs all the time I have to draw for people,and they bug a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five  
Warning: Slash pairing. If you do not like slash pairing, i just got three words for you Don't Read this

Some times he wished he could disappear into a little puddle of water.

But he knew he couldn't there was always another day,

instead of his wife as he stared unhappy at the dirty plates she was loading mechanically into the racks,

He felt Hunter standing beside him as he washed the dishes.

"Want some help?"

"I'm okay," Shawn said softly. " Do you want something, Hunter?"

"No thank you Shawn why don't you just forget it. You've had a long day Friday. why don't you just relax for a while?"

Shawn nodded, and went back to loading the dishes.

He disappeared up the steps and into his bed room, and it was an hour later when Shawn had finished.

All the food was put away, and the kitchen looked impeccable.

The dishes were in the drainer drying, and the living room looked tidy and spotless.

Shawn was well organized and he bustled throughout the house straightening furniture and pictures.

It was a way of keeping his mind off of what just happen sense that day Rebecca died.

When Shawn went to his room, hunter was already in the bed sleeping.

He guest that hunter was very sleepily and decided to take a nap

The kids and John were already up.

As He lay down in the bed, thoughts came back to him about the times him and Rebecca would lay down together cuddling close to each other,

Warm in each other's arms as they slept.

Becky's hair felt like string, her mouth like cotton, her body like an angel.

Shawn closed his, as he lay there miserably, and two little rivers of tears flowed from the outer corners of his eyes to his ears.

"Why, Becky why ... why did you leave me?…"

Shawn cried out in the air.

Shawn heard Hunter sit up from his side of the bed.

His cries must have woke him up from his sleep.

"Shawn Hunter cough are you OK?"

Shawn didn't answer him, He was too stressed out to speak to anyone, even Hunter, as he lay on the bed facing the wall crying softly for Becky.

Hunter then got up and sat on down beside Shawn and helped him sit up.

"Shawn baby why are you crying Love"

"I still miss Becky Hunter"

Shawn let even more tears fall down his eyes and Hunter kissed Shawn's cheek before pulling him into his arms.

Shawn lay his head on Hunter's chest and cried even more.

Hunter Started to rub his back whispered words of comfort in Shawn's ear.

"Shh I'll be OK Love just claim down I know you still miss her baby just relax baby."

Shawn ralaxed a bit by Hunter's comforting words and the feeling of him rubbing his back.

Ten min. later Shawn pulled a way from Hunter and looked up at him.

Hunter then cupped Shawn's face with his hands and pulled Shawn into a romantic kiss that left both men breathless.

Shawn was the first one to pull a way.

"I love you Hunter"

"I love you too Shawn"

"Shawn are you OK babe?"

Shawn smiled

"Yes, I'm OK now lets take a nap baby."

Hunter kissed Shawn.

"that's sounds let a great idea babe.

they both laid back down on the bed and hunter raped his arms around Shawn and close his eyes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end of part five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

disclamber: no own

It's been three days sense Rebacca's death and the house hold will never be the same again.

it's a saturday afternoon , every body in the house was bussy cleaning up or readiing.

The kid where bussy playing up stairs.

Shawn on the other hand was up stairs gathering all of the family photos and puting them in a photo album for remember Rebacca.

Shawn cried alittle as he put the photos toetter.

The past days Hunter have been worry about Shawn and the kids.

They took rebacca's death hard.

hawn spend hours in his bed room with the bedroom close crying his heart out.

He been doing this with out Hunter knowing about it.

ohn on the other hand knew whats been going on. He would sneak into Shawn's room it spy on him to see if he was all right.

Cam and chay try not to think about it. They are just happy to have Hunter and John living with them so they will not be alone.

As Shawn fell asleep John Came from where he was hiding and walked out of the room to tell Hunter whats been going on.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on Hunter'a door.

"Who is it" Hunter asked

"its me John"

"come in"

John walked right into Hunter's room and sat right into a near by chair.

"Hunter i have something to tell you"?

"what is it"?

"I saw Shawn cutting his wrists with a knife"

John said in a terrafled way

"What do you mean he was cutting how did you find out"?

"I kind of hid in his room to spy on him to see if he was all right bout right now he sholudnt be a lone right now".

With that Hunter jumped up from his bed and ran along with John down to hall to Shawn's room and kicked open the door.

there was a faint smell of blood in the air.

Right on the bed layed a bloody Shawn Michaels in a pool of his own blood.


End file.
